Since then
by OtakuLoverlord21
Summary: Promised by the heavens that claimed their lives. Separated by fate but the mutual relationship never ends. Witnessed by the sun but broke apart. What would happen if Ritsu never found Mio again? What would happen if destiny brought them back together but realizing what the other one feels was too late? Read and find out. MiTsu
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello there, amazing beings of the universe! The Queen of Moors is here!**

**~Jaga Jan, Jaga Jan!~**

**LOL just kiddin'! I therefore present you, the story of MITSU, once again...(where's Cat?)**

* * *

**Promised by the heavens that claimed their lives. Separated by fate but the mutual relationship never ends. Witnessed by the sun but broke apart. What would happen if Ritsu never found Mio again? What would happen if destiny brought them back together but realizing what the other one feels was too late? Read and find out.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot *cries***_

* * *

_**Since then...**_

It was spring. The most amazing season for the two best friends. For they can see trees and all the other plants show their true colors after the freezing winter. The season where they can run and lay on the soft grass of meadows and laugh all the time.

"Ricchan! Come here!"

The 10-year old Akiyama Mio yelled, telling her best friend to come near and look at what she discovered.

"Yo! Mio-chan, you found something?"

"This dandelion's so cute!"

"I assume that you want to write a song about that. Yeah?"

That was Tainaka Ritsu, her 11-year old best friend. Who also happens to be her only friend in this province.

"So you think it's cute too? Sure, I'll right about it, since you said so", giggled the Akiyama.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing!", her friend grinned.

"You really like cute things, right?", Mio blushed at her friend's statement and murmured something that nobody but her and the flower can hear.

"Eh? Not fair! Can't hear you, ya know?", whined the shorter girl.

"YES, THAT'S WHY I LIKE YOU!"

Nobody even a soul expected the usually shy girl to shout like that. Especially to shout out her hidden feelings to her best friend.

_'She thinks I'm cute?'_

"Hahaha! Mio-chan, that's way too obvious! Of course I know that!", the honey-eyed hugged her friend from behind.

"Y-You do?!", the steel-orbed stuttered. She didn't expect her friend to reply just like that to her confession.

The tawny-haired let go of her best friend. "Yeah! I mean, how could we be the best of friends if we don't like each other? That just doesn't make sense!"

The poor black-haired kid just got what they call 'Friendzoned'. She fell silent as she watched the petals of the cute flower fly by the wind.

_'She didn't get it or...maybe I don't understand love at all?...' _

Sensing the other girl's questionable silence, Ritsu stood in front of Mio to catch her attention.

"Oi Mio! Come with me!"

"W-Where?"

_'Pheew. I thought I did something terrible again.' _

Well, you certainly did. Anyway, back to my narration. The Tainaka girl with the raven-haired beauty in tow, arrived at the top of a certain grassy hill. Fresh air once again greeted them there. Rustles of leaves of the tree beside them and the pleasant chirping of birds added to the beauty of sunset in front of their eyes. Ritsu brought out her harmonica out of her pocket and played beautifully along with the wind.

"I really love the way you play your harmonica, Ritsu. It makes everything more captivating", the complemented girl only blushed at the confession for she was too shy to respond.

"Mio! Look, look! The sunset up here, it's so beautiful!", the Tainaka suddenly shouted, attempting to cheer up the seems to be upset one.

"Yeah. I wanna write a song about it...", her effort showed her no fail.

"You wanna be singer someday, huh?"

"N-No! Being in front of a huge c-crowd i-is...I.."

"Hey calm down, Mio.", she moved closer to the girl beside her and laid her hands on top of the her companion. "I'm sure to be there when you perform, so there's no need to feel nervous. On the front seat, Mio! I'm sure to watch you in Tokyo!"

"R-Really?"

"Yup", Ritsu kissed Mio's forehead to boost her confidence, only to make the other girl blush madly.

"P-Pinky swear?"

"Here!"

Their interwined little fingers made the promise. The promise that Ritsu will watch Mio perform someday. Be there when Mio got nervous and would breakdown, the former would always be there to cheer her up and help her reach her dreams. The promise that declares their friendship would last forever.

"You're not gonna break it, or else you have to cut your pinky"(1).

"Mio, who told you that I'm gonna break something so important? I'm not going to break this!"

"Likewise..."

"Why don't we make this different from the other children's promises, Mio-chan?"

"What do you mean?" The energetic girl lifted her small scyte that's always been hanging on her with the help of her loosed belt. She then made her way towards the only tree on the peak of their small heaven.

Ritsu focused her eyes on the scriptures she's making on the bark using her scyte. Sticking out her tongue in making sure the scriptures where legible, she managed to carve on the promised tree.

"Ricchan...?"

"Hahaha! I am so good at things!" She returned the scyte to its place on her waist, puffing out her chest in pride.

"MiTsu...?"

Indeed, 'MiTsu' was carved on the bark with a huge heart expertly drawed around it by Ritsu's tool. The sight itself released a slight blush on Mio's fair cheeks.

"Yeah! It's a cute combination of our names, Mio-chan!", she put on her trademark grin.

"This sakura tree is on top of the most grassy hill in our small province. Marking our promise there would make it noticeable even if we went home, Mio! This tree shall never die as long as our friendship lives! And our relationship is meant to continue until the heavens collapse!"

"...I...I-I"

"Hey, h-hey! D-Don't cry!"

"I'm crying b-because I'm very h-happy, silly".

"Won't you give your Ricchan a big hug?"

The sobbing girl launched herself on her best friend, completely forgetting her 'friendzoned' state from earlier. She wrapped her small arms around the other girl's neck and smiled. "Thank you, Ricchan".

"Anything for my Mio-chan", Ritsu encircled her protective arms around the other girl's waist and smiled back, hiding her golden orbs under her lids.

The sunset was beaming with its yellow-orange and scarlet lightings, adorned by individual red-violet rays. The gentle breeze of spring continued to blow and make the promised plant rustle its leaves, enchanting the birds around to sing their songs once again.

The sun witnessed the unbreakable vow between the two best friends. The two children who you never expected to know what innocent, pure and true love really is. The two people that are both too oblivious to what the other feels. If ever they would know about it, what would happen? Would the vow be broken and never to be fixed even by eternity? Would they live happily ever after with each other like those of the fantasies we read? No one knows until the next chapter of their lives are published.

* * *

**_(1)In Japan, the pinky swear originally indicated that the person who breaks the promise must cut off their pinky finger._**

* * *

**O/N: Ha! How's that for a prologue! *puffs out chest in pride* well, yeah...it's really really short, yeah?**

**I'm running out of inspiration! Please help me through your reviews, people! Arigatogozaimasu, minna-san! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Bring us back together

**Ne, ne minna-san, does anybody here misses me?**

**Cat: No one's missing you, including me...**

**OL21: Cat! T^T I missss u!**

**Cat: Stop it! Can we move on to the story now?**

**OL21: Mou~~~~**

**Let's get the chap over with, shall we? ;)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!, but owning and continuing it is still in my bucket list ;)_**

* * *

**_Since then... _**

Seasons changed, months fade and the years have passed. The bond between the girls became stronger than ever, just as their love for one another, although they still don't know what other one feels. But one was willing to let go and move on...

The 16-year old Akiyama Mio met somebody on her sixteenth birthday. A man from Tokyo who has a relative in their province. The man around their age, who the 17-year old Tainaka Ritsu thinks that's better for Mio. The man that confessed his feelings and wants to take Mio to the city if she was to be his lover.

The black-haired girl was in the state of confusion that time, so she asked her best friend for help. Ritsu, only replied with a bitter smile, which was recognized by Mio as a gentle one. The harmonicist was in the verge of crying but won over it. She told her that she wished Mio's happiness, to someday perform in Tokyo.

"C'mon, Mio! This is your dream, right? Plus, he seems to be a kind, intelligent man!"

"B-But Ritsu! I don't w-want to be f-far away f-from y-you!"

"Hey. Mio, we promised that you're gonna show 'em what you got in Tokyo and I'm gonna be there to watch and support you, remember? See this sakura tree? It knows what I mean! I'm gonna be there Mio, now trust your Ricchan..."

"A-Alright. Pinky swear!"

"Here!"

Realizing that Ritsu was happy, her heart tried to let go of the golden-eyed and love the man instead after sleepless nights and a river of tears. You could say that she was happy with her decision, while Ritsu was crying behind her 'I'm-happy-for-you' façade.

The days they spent together became rarer and rarer. Until they didn't see each other anymore like those days that they spent all their time lazing around their townlet. They no longer cuddle on the grassy lands and appreciate the beauty of nature. It was only Ritsu who would climb up on their hill, return to their sacred tree and play her harmonica there everyday after helping her father in farming.

_'...I don't know if we're still the best of friends or worse...are we still friends, Mio?' _

But unbeknownst to her, Mio would always look up to the hill and the memories she and Ritsu had would always flood her mind. Mio would always wonder if she was truly happy in her decision.

_'Here I am, away from her...even if I'm still not moving to Tokyo, we seem distant already...what more if I were to be away? Would she still see me?...' _

Ritsu would always hesitate on going to Mio's house and the latter does so too. Whenever they have the courage to knock on the front door, the occupants would always say that the person they've been looking for are out for the day but when they come back to their respective houses, their mothers would always tell them that their best friend was looking for them earlier. And they would both smile.

Ritsu made girls of different ages fall for her in their province, enveloping guys in great envy. But she never returned the feelings of the maidens for she still hadn't move on. She was still in love. In love with Mio. She was still keeping her feelings to herself for if Mio knew, she thought that it may destroy their friendship and the relationship the black-haired lass with her lover. While the said girl is still in the process of moving on, looking at Ritsu across the distance.

Time sure flies by quickly and it's now the night before Mio would say goodbye to her province along with her now-fiancé. It was the night when Mio decided to climb up the hill for the first time after she made her decision. She smiled the brightest when she saw the now 20-year old Ritsu, staring behind the clouds and playing her instrument.

"Ritsu..."

The staring girl turned around and instantly smiled at her.

"Oh hello, Mio."

"...I'm off to Tokyo tomorrow evening a-and I w-wish you a h-happy life with O-Ojou-sama..."

Indeed, the governor's only daughter, the Kotobuki heiress, was one of Ritsu's charm's victims. She got a hold with her heart but she was never able to hold it tight like Mio did.

"...oh, I broke up with Mugi last night...", Mugi just hadn't had the right things that only Mio has.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!", Mio panicked.

A gentle smile. "It's alright, guess she's not the right one", Ritsu looked at the distance once again. "Good luck to you two in your relationship! I hope to see my nieces and nephews when you come back!", and faked a smile.

**WHACK!**

"Ritsuuuu!"

"Hey, that thing is soon to come, ain't it?"

"I'm not planning that!"

"Geez, a forever virgin, Akiyama Mio..."

"What? How many times did you do that already?!"

"Oh, I lost count", a sly grin. "Ask the governor's daughter..."

"Ritsuuuu-!"

Mio tripped over one of the tree's overlapping roots and crashed on top of Ritsu, causing them both to lie down the grass, with Ritsu under and Mio on the top.

"Heh. Mio, I was kidding. Why do I have to do that already, anyway?"

"You...y-you idiot..."

The raven-haired beauty wrapped her arms around the taller figure's neck and buried her face in its side. The one under instinctively secured her arms around her companion's waist.

"I guess the tree really has it's own ways to bring us back together, huh?"

"Y-Yeah. Thank y-you, R-Ritsu..."

"H-Hey! Why are you c-crying?"

"You're c-crying too you know~"

"W-Well this are just s-sweat, you know..."

"But Ricchan~ it's winter~"

"O-Of course it is..."

They stayed in that position like they can never be apart again. They hugged like the first time they did, warm and tight. They breathed each other's scent like they never did before. They longed for each other prescence although they're both denying it inside their spent their last night together stargazing and playing with the drifting sakura petals sailing by the winter wind. They raced to the top of the sakura tree only to fall on each other and laugh whole-heartedly.

"Hey, Ritsu"

"Yeah?"

"I really, really love the way you play your harmonica. It lifts negative emotions to turn into positive ones... "

"That's quite deep, Mio. But oh well, if you say you love it, then I'll continue to play it for you"

"Thanks..."

Or they would just stare at the carved 'MiTsu with the huge heart around it' on the tree's bark and giggle at the memories they had. Love was all over the sparkles of their eyes but they were too oblivious that they mistook it as the gleam of happiness. To other people's eyes, they may look like a married couple right now but in their eyes, the thought was their only wish.

Ritsu held both Mio's hands and kissed her forehead.

"Promise still sealed, Mio-chuan~?"

"Of course it is"

"Yeah or I have to cut my pinky and all of my blood would spill o-"

**WHACK! **

"Shut up!"

"Oww...why you so mean~?"

"Because you just destroyed the moment!"

"Hahaha! You're so cute when you're angry~~~"

"Hmph. I don't care anymore..."

"Sure you do"

Ritsu then again, kissed Mio's forehead.

Ritsu doesn't want to confess although this might seem the last time that they will see each other and feel one another's warmth again, she doesn't want to destroy their little heaven. They then accidentally fell asleep under the shade of the winter sakura tree, under the starry night sky and in each other's arms.

But those memories are already in the past and this is **now**.

The 22-year old Tainaka wondered why those memories and the promise flew right out of the window since Mio left over a year ago. She wondered where her best friend was and why hadn't she come back to visit.

_'Maybe she's busy? Oh well, that's a possibility...' _

She wondered why hadn't she heard a famous Akiyama already.

_'Maybe I was too excited...that doesn't just come quickly!' _

She wondered if the man was still kind and compassionate to Mio.

_'Oh he has to be...or he'll get a piece of me! Ha! That's for sure!'_

She wondered if she's already married.

_'We had no means of communication...I hope she's fine...' _

The thought of Mio getting married to someone else still poisoned her lonesome heart, sending pain to her head. She tried her best to move on and face reality instead of living inside her own fantasy, wherein there was only she and Mio and they felt the same way towards each other. Her real problem was; she doesn't know what Mio feels towards her since they were young. But she thought her problem was; Mio didn't feel the same. Well, both of them belong to the oblivious group of people. Unfortunately for her, the longer she hadn't see Mio or sense her best friend's presence, the more she'll fall deeper.

_'This has to be true love...but unrequited...' _

The former hairbanded girl removed her trademark garment on her head the day Mio left her in the province. _'I have to be mature...I want to have a life soon, I just can't live in an one-sided love forever...I can't be this stupid',_ she had said to herself. The Kotobuki heiress visits her in their farm once in a while, trying to rekindle their relationship for she too, can't get the harmonicist out of her head. But the harmonicist kept on dumping her again and again. Although she didthose horrible things, she proposed that they have to stay as friends, nothing more, nothing less. The blond agreed even though undeniably broken hearted.

Men told her that the rich lass was a very good catch, not only is she rich but also the most attractive lady in their region. But the stubborn Ritsu is stubborn. Seeing the Tainaka's loss of romantic interest to the oujo-sama, men from all over their place grew more and more jealous of her position, wishing that the heiress should love one of them instead.

"Tokyo...Tokyo...", the speaker announced.

Tainaka Ritsu was getting herself ready board the train heading to Tokyo. She's going there not only because she wants to find her best friend and her fiancé, but also for their growing agriculture business. She was able to finish Agriculture and Business Management as her courses because she wants to lift her family's state, her mother and father both farmers and her little brother is unable to finish highschool because of poverty. But of course, since they were quite poor, she struggled and worked hard for her to finish her studies. And here she is now, going to Tokyo because the Emperor was interested in her growing business.

"Oh well, Tokyo, get ready! Tainaka Ritsu's coming for you!", she fist pumped, earning her the attention of the other boarding people. But she didn't care, she wished herself good luck. She wished that her business will grow even more successful. Of course, she wished to see her best friend again, kiss her on the forehead and play the harmonica just for her.

* * *

**O/N: *crying***


	3. Chapter 3: Why would you run away?

**Yo guize! ^_^ I'M SOOOOOO SORRY for the late update...T^T well, it's only been a week though. But since my junior year just started, xpect me to update weekly! ^_^ Busy, busy, busy, busy...ARGGHHH! Why can't my life be as easy as the K-On! girls's lives?! . **

**My other fic, ****Whispered Words****, will be continued next week! Yeah! ^_^**

**Oh here's ****Since then...****'s latest chap! The feeeeeeeellllllsssssssss**

_**Disclaimer: K-On isn't mine YET. BWAHAHAHA! XD**_

* * *

**_Since then..._**

"Uggh...man, I only brought my bagpack and suitcase", she grunted. "But this sure are heavy...nnggh."

Cursing and complaining about her own luggage, those were the things she first did while getting off the train.

"But you know, I can smell success already!" Tainaka Ritsu talked to herself once more. And again, a few people were becoming amused by her upbeat behaviour and friendly grins.

She inhaled quickly and exhaled slowly._ 'I'm going to see you, Mio!' _

It was winter. Well, the coldest season and also the loneliest for her. Sure there was children and even adults playing around outside, but there are other people who can't go out and have fun. Because their were less sunlight. The sun is one of the sources of energy for the beaming golden-eyed. It gives her the warmth that she wants, but Mio's warmth is what she needs.

_'Mio...'_

Another knot in her poor heart. Her walk down the sidewalk came into a halt. Realizing that she should just get over her childhood crush or rather, her first love, her eyes started to water. It was only the Akiyama that can make her heart fly and can also drop it ruthlessly.

_'N-No! No! I already accepted the fact that we were not meant to be with each other...Get over it, she isn't the right one...' _

It's not her fault she fell in love. It's not her fault that she cared too much. It's not her fault that she makes her go crazy. She blinked her tears away, returning the strong façade that nearly fell off seconds ago.

* * *

"Hey! Open up, sir!"

No one answered.

"Geez, I've been knocking a hundred times already! Open up!"

The only source of light in this darkness was the faint light of the moon.

_'Who the hell would be knocking in the middle of the night?!' _

Angry stomping of feet echoed in the lonely apartment and was soon followed by the creaking of an opening door.

"WHAT?"

"Geez, if you're gonna open up, you should've done that earlier, y'know?", the man outside snickered.

"Who the hell are you and the what the heck do you want?!", the half-asleep harmonicist growled.

"Well sir, have you heard about geishas? Hmm?", the suspicious man started to whisper, making Ritsu really irritated.

_'Ugh...what's his deal?'_ "Yeah? What about them?"

"You seems to have a cold night, mind if someone make it hot for you?", a sly grin.

The lady hiding behind the mischievous man nervously walked in front of Ritsu. The moonlight poured down a black-haired girl. Her cascading locks falling perfectly, reminding the Tainaka of her beloved one.

"I see you're interested, sir. Care for a 'one night stand' with her?"

Ritsu was dumbstruck. Not only because of the filthy term said to her, but also because there is a girl with undeniable raven locks that has her head bowed in front of her. She couldn't see anything but the girl's hair and figure for the lights were almost out. But on the other corner of her eyes, she could see the man grinning from ear-to-ear.

_'This...seems familiar...'_

Her mind was swirling with thoughts. She could sense familiarity, but she can't point out where or when exactly they met before. _'Girl ain't Mio...I'm just thinking about her waaaaay too much and ugh, I'm still sleepy...maybe I'm just seeing weird things...'_

"Sorry, ain't interested. Leave. NOW.", she stepped back and slammed the door shut. She slumped back on her bed and hugged her pillow tight._ 'Mio, you're really making me insane...I can see people who look like you now...' _

The Tainaka quickly drifted to a bothered sleep. Images of her best friend once again haunted her. Images of the smiling and laughing Akiyama kept repeating like a busted cassette inside her head. What she didn't know was the gestures Mio was making in front of her were hoaxes created by the wounds inside the girl.

Her consciousness hadn't notice a tear fell down and was followed by more.

* * *

In the middle of one night, Ritsu decided to take a stroll for she couldn't sleep. Images of a lovely Akiyama would always interfere her thoughts. She didn't care if outside was cold and dim, for the streetlights were busted and again it was only the moon supplying its faint light upon the streets of Tokyo. Feeling quite bored, she played her harmonica in a lullaby tone. This immediately reminded her of someone.

"I really, really love the way you play your harmonica. It lifts negative emotions to turn into positive ones..."

A page of a newspaper landed on her shoes. She picked it up and read the most visible part.

"Geishas..."

Her business was an absolute success. Investors were popping out like mushrooms whenever she made new proposals and projects. She managed to help her family, get her brother to finish school, build a mansion for her parents and hire farmers to work for her in the lands she brought in the province. She was the hero of their town.

She was now a mature 24-year old. The past two years sharpened Tainaka Ritsu. But even though she's one of the most successful business personalities in Japan, she's still incomplete. She feels incomplete. She longs for love.

The Kotobuki heiress was now reportedly married to someone else. But that someone else wasn't the one she wanted, because the person wasn't Ritsu. Though her heart was shattered, she chose to move on, realizing the crystal clear fact that Ritsu will never feel the same again. Or did she ever?

If you think about it, Ritsu can break the hearts of the most beautiful maidens in Japan.

Sure, the quantity of ladies chasing her tripled even a few guys court her now, but that doesn't mean she should be happy. She rejected everyone. She never answered anyone.

She threw the page to God knows where.

_'Love, huh?' _

She chuckled at the thought.

_'Guess she's already happy and married by now...' _

The harmonicist had no idea nor lead where Mio was. Yes, she's in Tokyo, her best friend was here. But why hadn't she seen her nor heard news about the girl? She doesn't know. She doesn't know where she is, neither did she know why hasn't her feelings for the girl hadn't left her heart yet.

It was already over a decade when she first felt something incredible. Like something melted in her chest and something made her mind spin. No, not 'something', but 'someone'. And that someone was nowhere to be found.

_'Oh c'mon, Mio! Please come out of my head and be with me instead...' _

She felt like dying inside everytime she imagined Mio with someone else. Well, she is with someone else. And realizing that fact made her nights sleepless, leaving her eyes almost waterless.

_'Why hadn't I heard a famous Akiyama already?'_

The promises they made still plays inside her memory.

Everything in her life was trivial. Including the events where she'd have encounters with a black-haired girl. The one that a man from one night before introduced to her. A black-haired girl that looks like Mio. There were times when they would bump into each other but the girl would always scamper away before Ritsu could even utter a word. This left the golden-eyed wondering.

_'If it was really Mio, why would she run away from me?' _

It was never confirmed that the girl was Mio. The lass had her head bow down everytime, only displaying her raven hime-cut hair and her fair skin. Ritsu wasn't able to see her face and confirm if her eyes were gray, like that of her missing friend.

_'There many girls who have black hime-cut hair and fair complexion...especially here in Japan...' _

That image really is popular in Japan. But why would the tawny-haired girl feel familiarity in her? Maybe they've met before? What if she's the one that the harmonist was looking for?

_'Destiny would always make a way for people...what if...maybe that mysterious girl knows where Mio is! Maybe she can help me!'_

The Tainaka then decided to catch the girl when they meet again, before the black-haired would run away and hide.

"Umphhhh-!"

Suddenly, screams muffled by a hand can be heard in a dark alley quite far from her spot. The cries told her that there's something going on, that something's wrong. The golden-eyed stopped her lullaby, placed her harmonica inside her pocket and immediately stood flat on the wall adjacent to the dark alley.

"Oh c'mon, we've been waiting *hic* all night for a nice entertainment! And now we've got you~, don't resiiiiist!"

"Yeah, he's right! *hic* Lemme touch your bountiful jugs there, babe. *hic* I'm sure you'll enjoy *hic* it!~"

"Ummmmphh-!"

"We've gotcha girl, surrounded *hic* you've got bullet trains there, girl *hic* want me to insert my ticket into yoooou~? *hic*"

Scent of strong alcohol lingered in the place.

_'Shit...drunken bastards...' _

Ritsu was angry. Very angry. She just can't let this pass.

And before any of the drunken men insert any 'ticket', Ritsu pounced on one of the three rapists, startling the other two.

She couldn't take what her ears witnessed and what her eyes now see.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The man she pounced from behind got back up. She landed her feet on the ground, her left foot forward and her right one behind. She left her arms encircling the man's neck, choking him, with her upper torso pulled back.

"ACK! W-What the h-heck are you two doing?! Get the fucking tard!"

The two men then charged at her. Being the skillful person she is, she blocked the men's punches, with the throttled man's face as her shield. Ritsu immediately let go of the man's neck but she kick him from behind, the other two pinned down by the fallen man's body. One of the men charged and tried to punch her again, and the other one picked up a pipe. Sensing immense danger, she instantly ducked her body down, rolled away. The punching guy noticed that his prey weren't there anymore so he twirled is head around. Only getting his faced pulped by the charging pipe of his ally.

"Just what the hell are you guys doing to the innocent girl?!"

Ritsu snapped. She stood up and roundhoused the man with the pipe, but the man never backed down. The drunken gang altogether charged at her. But unfortunately, she was outpowered by the great force emitted. She fell down on her back because of a sudden hit on her right cheek. The one who seems to be the leader, the pounced man, picked her collar up and pressed her on a wall.

"Who do you think *hic* you are?! We rule in this side of Tokyo so don't you dare interfere with our businesses, *hic* punk?!"

Out of anger, the Tainaka spit on his face. Which made them vengeful even more.

The man was about to punch her face again but was stopped by the yell of the girl.

"STOOOOP! P-P-Please...stop..."

She was crying so hard at the corner, seeing her hero's bruised and bloody state, she screamed loudly. It must've waken the neighbors up.

"Oh yeah,*hic* I guess I forgot our *hic* dessert, gentlemen. Hihi~"

They left Ritsu's bleeding body alone and proceeded on their unfinished business with the almost naked girl at the other corner.

_'N-No...I can't let this happen...I can't let them touch her...' _

The bleeding girl doesn't know why, besides the fact that there's someone getting raped, why did she have to do this? She already failed to protect the girl, but why did she have to get back on her feet and beat the rapists up? What is that something that pushes her to do this? If it was other people in her position, they would just scamper away, scared from this place and never to come back again. But why is she doing this? Why was there the feeling of need to do such difficult stuff? Why is her heart willing to protect the girl until the guys were knocked out-cold on the ground when she doesn't even know who the girl was? She doesn't know why.

_'...I can't l-let them do s-something to h-her...I just c-can't...' _

She mustered up her hidden strength and got up, although quite wobbly.

"Come at me, cowards."

The men were just about to undress the poor girl fully when they heard the hero got up and spoke with high authority.

"What the hell did you say?!"

She caught the fist charging at her face with her left hand, steam coming out of the great pressure.

"Cowards..."

She curled her left hand into a fist, simultaneously breaking a few bones in her enemy's fist.

"Y-You...you'll pay. *hic* KILL THE BASTARD."

But before they could even exhale, Ritsu raised her left leg and twisted her body up in the air. She attacked the gang with a butterfly kick and then hit them with a phoenix-eye punch each on their left temples. They didn't manage to utter any word and fell down on top of one another, knocked-out and unconscious.

"Heh...kill me? Shut the fuck up..."

Her body then collapsed out of extreme exhaustion. With half-closed eyes, she managed to crawl to the girl's place. The reason? Her mind doesn't know but her heart knows.

"N-No! D-Don't move! You're wounded and bruised u-up..."

The unknown girl kneeled down in front of her. Forcing the wounded one not to move, but knowing the Tainaka, she was too stubborn. She was able to kneel.

"I-It's alright. I'm f-f-fine...are y-you?"

"I...I-I'm so s-sorry...it's all my fault. I-I'm s-sorry..."

"D-Don't c-cry, please. R-Ricchan's here...d-don't worry..."

The Tainaka doesn't know why she just said that, she just felt like saying the last phrase with all her heart. But before she could even lift her face up and see the girl's face, she lost her consciousness and her limp body fell down the other girl's arms.

Shock was written all over the girl's face...

_'Ricchan...'_

Alarmed by the earlier scream of the girl, neighbors came rushing to their place.

She wrapped her arms tightly around the fallen being in her arms. Her raven locks cascaded perfectly down her companion's back and she closed her eyes, hiding lustrous steel-gray orbs under her lids. The certain girl smiled and whispered.

_**"Ritsu...I finally found you...leaving you with him was a terrible mistake. I should've told you my feelings instead...but I'm sorry, I can't stay..."**_

* * *

**_NOTE!: The disgracefulness of Geishas and Emperors in my stories ( _****_Enchanted_****_, Princess Mio's mother and Akiyama-tennou-sama and _****_Since then..._****_), DOESN'T REFLECT MODERN JAPAN AT ALL. It's just the Author-sama's complicated imagination. _****_OtakuLoverlord21_****_'s just writing what she wants for her stories. Arigatogozaimasu..._**

* * *

**O/N: "Let 'em know that we still Rock 'N Roll!-" oh hi there, finished reading? **

**I'm pretty lame at fight scenes, ya know? Although I got into fights alot recently. TROLOLOOOOOOL.**

**Please be active in my poll on 'Who's better for Ricchan?' at my profile (PM me if u want an OC ;)) so I can decide what fic to write next, hmm?**

**Bye-Bye! LoveLots... **


	4. Chapter 4: 'Hide and Seek'

**YAHOOOOOOO! I UPDATED, AT LAST! MWAHAHAHA! :D**

**Miss me? Nah. You're probably agree at me. For not...you know...updating quick? But man! *whines* being top grade-niner ain't that easy, y'know? *whines more* If you guys don't feel me, I know that we can all agree that surviving school ain't like eating nuts! TT~TT**

**And oh yeah...it was my waifu's birthday two days ago! Well, I greeted her with a kiss after I woke up in the morning on 21 XD Oh Glob, why am I sooooo in love with you, buchou? 3 Tell me! 3 3 3 **

**Enough with the chit-chat cuz I know ur itching for CHAPTER IV! Well, who isn't? ^_^ just one more thing. Here's Cat...**

* * *

_**NOTE!: FOR BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THIS TWISTED ROMANCE, PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER/S.**__** *~nyaaaa* **__**I SERIOUSLY RECOMMEND THAT SO YOU WOULDN'T GET LOST...BECAUSE THIS IS COMPLICATED IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PREVIOUS HAPPENINGS...**__** *~nyaaas more***_

_**Arigatogozaimasu, minna-san :3**_

* * *

_**Chapter IV**_

* * *

Ritsu's collapsed body was carried by concerned citizens and brought her to a nearby hospital. Miraculously enough, no serious wound marked her body and nothing left her disabled so she was soon released after she woke up.

But someone is seriously missing...

_'If I remember correctly...there's the black-haired girl last night again...' _

"If you're worrying about the girl you just saved...", someone spoke from behind. "...she's fine, thanks to you..."

She turned around and met Japan's Crown Prince, Prince Shigehito.

And by the prince, her face expressed total shock."Your Imperial Highness!", she immediately bowed.

"Oh Tainaka-san, can't you be less formal?", the prince laughed. "You're an absolute hero! You have my utmost respect, Tainaka Ritsu-san!"

The Tainaka was blushing because of gratitude. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Come on, don't bow before me too long", he smiled. "I personally invite you for a dinner tomorrow night at the palace, Tainaka-san. For you're bravery and for your successful business, we will toast!"

"Business?"

"My father, the Emperor, wanted to meet you because of the triumphant agricultural bussiness you have, remember? Guess what? Tomorrow's the night!"

Soon enough, their little conversation reached its peak. "Your Highness...", a man in a suit said. "...His Imperial Highness, the Emperor, needs you in the palace."

"Very well then. The royal family's expecting you tomorrow night, hero", the prince started to walk away.

"Thank you so much!", exclaimed the golden-eyed, gratitude filling up her smile.

Shigehito abruptly halted. "Oh and if you're still worrying about the girl you just saved, I took care of her already..."

"I can never express my thanks furthermore..."

A shuddering gleam. "...no, thank you for saving my little entertainment...", with that said, the mysterious prince headed out of the hospital.

* * *

_'C'mon, Ritsu...you really need to stop thinking about Mio!'_

She uncomfortably shifted on her bed.

_'God, why do I love her this much? I swear that this love is undying and must be impossible...' _

Tears once again flowed down. This was one of her sleepless nights. Where she would scream inside her head, comfortless budging on the bed, argue with her mind, cry till she falls asleep over her tears and once in her slumber, images of Akiyama Mio would flood her head, sending shots in her heart, waking her up tearfully.

Life was good, but love really hurts. She can't think straight. Her mind would always wander on the memories she once had. With the most important person in her life.

_"Gihee, Mio! Found you!" _

_"It's not fair. You're so good at 'Hide and Seek'!" _

_"Well, accept that Ricchan's the best. Ain't that easy?" _

_"No! Next time, I'm gonna hide and you won't find me forever!"_

_"H-Hey! I don't want that! No one else can make my day this bright like you do, Mio!" _

_"A joke, Ritsu. We're gonna be by each other's side till black turns to white, remember?" _

"'Hide and Seek', huh? Guess you're doing great at that game. I can't seem to find you anywhere...", the lonesome being murmured.

The businessman couldn't find what she was looking for. Money, power, chasing girls and successful business those she had but never did she felt alive. Ritsu helped her family and their province, she was a hero. But why can't she feel the triumphalism like what others sees in her? Like what other people think she has? She's close to perfect, she's more than complete, as what the others sees. But why did she feel so incomplete? She asked herself about this trivial things many times before but she can't find the right answer until now. It seems that she needs someone to live for.

Love? Love was everywhere.

Girls around her age from different regions of Japan tried to reach out and catch her stubborn heart. Never did she answer anyone for the umpteenth time.

"There are hundreds of fantasizing girls out there, Tainaka Ritsu..."

_'...but she's the only one I wanted...' _

This is the first time that she realized that she was stubborn. Her heart was hard as adamant. An adamant with 'Mio' written all over it. She tried her very best to get over this and move on, but hell no did she succeeded. And this was her biggest fail in her lifetime. And the hardest to manage business for her is 'love'.

Everytime she tried to forget and leave the killing memories alone, the more they would rain back in her mind and the drops will always struck her heart.

_'The 'MiTsu' with a huge heart carved on the sakura tree...our sacred hill...my harmonica...the dandelion...the spring...her smiles and laughter...hugs and tackles...'_

Moments which can never be erased.

_'Our promises, witnessed by the sun and the heavens...she will perform in front of everyone...I'll be there for her...I'll always be by her side...I'll always be, but where am I now...?,' _

Promises that cannot be broken.

_'Mio, where are you? I'll be by your side always, remember?' _

People might judge her for holding on to the vows she made with someone from her childhood days, but the vows almost made up her whole being.

The harmonicist stretched her hand up high, imitating the moment when she and Mio did their unbreakable pinky swear.

"Always remember...", she smiled through the tears. "...that I'll be there when you perform..." Her arm felt numb and slumped down. "And I'll always love you...it hurts..."

Unbeknownst to her, the girl she just protected the night before would say that last phrase every night. Every night that was filled with someone's hands roaming her body but never removed the tears from her face. Every night that was filled with agony. Every night that was filled with a wish that someday, a certain golden-eyed harmonicist would save her from the tragedy she have fallen into.

_'Ritsu...'_

* * *

**O/N: Ok now, are you guys missing me? *Puss-in-boots' eyes* Aww, no? Well, toooo bad.**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises of the Night

**Here's the next one, your Royal Readers! ^_^**

**Can we go one to the story? *Cat whispers* Yes? No? *Cat screeches* Okay...sheeesh**

* * *

_**NOTE!: FOR BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THIS TWISTED ROMANCE, PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER/S.**__** *~nyaaaa* **__**I SERIOUSLY RECOMMEND THAT SO YOU WOULDN'T GET LOST...BECAUSE THIS IS COMPLICATED IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PREVIOUS HAPPENINGS...**__** *~nyaaas more***_

_**Arigatogozaimasu, minna-san :3**_

* * *

_**Chapter V**_

* * *

Wandering at the royal gardens, Ritsu brought out her harmonica that was always been in her pocket. Even though there are painful years she's been through, the way she played can surely outmatch the professionals. It soothes the mind and soul. And whoever hears her enchanting melody, will feel what she feels in the inside. In the music she makes, there would you feel what her heart needs explaining, what her mouth can't put into words.

The smooth ballad made a certain maiden glance at her direction.

"Harmonica...R-Ritsu...?"

As if sensing the glancing girl's prescence, Ritsu turned around instinctively, stopping her little enchantment.

"Uh...who's there?", she curiously asked. Unfortunately for the hiding lass, the harmonicist noticed her behind the broad tree. Ever-so curious Ritsu then started her way to her.

_'Black long locks...is she...?' _

"Hey, don't hide...are you-"

"Oh, Tainaka-san! There you are!", Prince Shigehito suddenly greeted.

Hearing this, the black-haired beauty scampered away, leaving Ritsu even more curious about the girl's personality and how would that girl help her in finding Mio, or so what she believes. But the prince just destroyed the rare moment.

_'Nice timing...',_ she thought.

"Oh I'm sorry, Your Imperial Highness. I'll be there..."

"Good thing you're here quite early as expected from a business personality, Tainaka-san", he smiled. "Let me introduce you to my wonderful wife, Lady Tsumugi..."

The golden-eyed bowed before them. "Good evening, Princess Tsumu-"

_'What?!'_

Did she just heard that one right?

"Are you alright, Tainaka-san?", asked the prince.

Her abruptly stopping really is disturbing.

"I'm really sorry, Your Imperial Highnesses! I'm fine, thank you. I'm so sorry for ruining such a sweet evening..."

Wavy fair blonde hair, sapphire blue orbs and trademark eyebrows. This really is the Kotobuki Tsumugi that she knows.

She never thought of her now ex will be the Crown Princess. Well she did, considering that Mugi's family is really rich and on top of that, she really can't deny the fact that the heiress is really captivating on her eyes but failed in her heart.

_'This was an absolute stunner...'_

Little did she know that this isn't the only surprise of the evening...

_'Oh, so she married the prince. How come I didn't know anything about that?' _

"Enough with the formality, Ricchan. We've been friends, weren't we?", the blonde beamed.

"Uh...yeah. We've been", emphasizing the last two words.

"Oh so you knew each other already? Well, that's great!", the prince gleefully walked ahead. "Let's get this dinner started, shouldn't we?"

Ritsu and Mugi was left casually walking side by side in the corridor.

Awkward.

Well, until the heiress spoke out of the prince's earshot...

"Ricchan, loosen up, will you?", Mugi held her ex's hand. Ritsu pulled her hand back in split second.

"Stop that..."

"Even after all these years, you're still cold to me..."

Without Ritsu's permission, the oujo-sama swiftly pushed her on a wall. Mugi pulled her necktie with her left one and started to unbutton Ritsu's suit with her other hand. This action made the tawny-haired being glare angrily at her.

"Mugi. Stop that!", she whispered harshly, as to not catch attention.

"But Ricchan, you know I can't resist you~. I never loved the prince even in the slightest bit, but you know that I love you so much. Why can't you be mine like before? Please come back to me..."

"Mugi-"

As Ritsu's mouth opened to speak, Mugi's lips forcibly crashed on hers. Driven by lust, the princess snaked her arms around her prey's neck. But instead of finding ecstatic pleasure, Ritsu felt extreme disgustness. She never closed her eyes, never wrapped her arms around the lustful lady, never responded to her ex's passionate attacks. And when she felt Mugi's tongue seeking for entrance, her mind's gears instantly clicked.

_'Why do I have to wait for this to stop her?' _

"Mugi! Stop this! We're over! I'm over you!", Ritsu harshly pushed Mugi down. "Now stop pestering my life! Don't force yourself on me, I never felt anything pleasant for you!"

And with that, she fixed her suit and walked away from the empty hallway. A crestfallen expression can't be seen from the princess' face, but instead, she bit her lip, looking more salacious than ever.

The heiress got up."...do you know who you just threw, Ricchan?~", she whispered.

Out of their knowledge, the raven-haired girl from earlier had heard everything. Had seen everything with her silvery gray eyes that Ritsu failed to notice.

"Ritsu..."

* * *

The splendid dinner of the royal family with Japan's most successful businessmen went by smoothly. But with two certain people, it wasn't. Glares were exchanged. The glare of absolute anger and the glare of lust and desire. But those were miraculously never noticed by anyone.

But the Tainaka chose to look at the bright side of the evening. New plans and proposals were mapped. Her quick thinking, business intelligence, intellectuality and tactics in the industry, these all made all of the people in the hall applaud. The Emperor and Prince Shigehito were definitely impressed that they were planning something to show their appreciation. Even Mugi was smiling in a way that can say that she wants a certain person more.

While it was Ritsu in Mugi's mind, it was Mio in the former's. The golden-eyed would often stare at her plate and had to be bugded to bring her back to life. It was always been her best friend that keeps her mind floating on thin air. Keeps her heart beating. Keeps herself alive. Keeps her life worth living.

_'Mio...why do you have this effect on me even if I don't see nor hear your voice?' _

But she forgot about the sad truth. The Akiyama has a fiancé. She's engaged, already. More than a couple of years have passed since they last seen each other. She was assuming that the gray-orbed was already married to the man, Ritsu thinks that was right for her childhood first love. But this night would prove everything wrong.

* * *

"Farewell, Tainaka-sama. Hope to see you in our company meetings!"

"I'm sure to be there, Takumi-san. Farewell."

Farewells and appreciations were exchanged by guests and the royal family as their little visit to the grand palace came to an end. For them, but not for Ritsu.

"Tainaka-san!"

"Shigehito-ouji-sama?"

The prince caught her attention, stopping her tracks and her harmonica's lullaby. Shigehito told her that something was being held inside the palace to extol her success and business excellence. The thought felt something quite suspicious for Ritsu, but knowing that it was the Crown Prince she was talking to, she shrugged the thought off and agreed.

"Just get over here! His Highness might get mad!"

"H-Hai!"

The screams felt like she heard them before. Like something from the past owns the voices. _'Mio...?',_ she asked herself but countered it. Thinking that it was just her uncontrolable delusion. She stared at the direction of the yelling, curious about her connection to those people. But the prince convinced her that it was nothing, yet again. He said that it was just their servants and it was a normal thing inside the household. If it was true, then why can Ritsu feel something brewing in the scene?

"Well then, Tainaka-san, it seems like your head's fleeting on some kind of business elsewhere", the prince turned his soft smile into something gentler that can give invisible hints. "If you feel like joining my type of 'fun', you're welcome inside the cabin at the back!".

Then he walked away casually, leaving Ritsu behind._ 'Geez Mio, why do you always interfere in my mind just like that? Why don't you just show yourself?'_

Wishing Ritsu suddenly realized, just what would she do if Mio were to show up. _'It's not like I can snatch her away from that man, Haru...It's not like I have the utmost courage to confess to her...It's not like that...she surely didn't feel the same!'_

And mental arguing is one of her ways to pass time. _'It's not like I can do anything for my dreaming heart...' _

But since she has no other options, she just followed what the prince told her. 'Don't mind the awakening commotion and just come inside the palace', to which the harmonicist agreed to.

_'Maybe, this offer of the prince may refresh my mind from Mio...' _

The forlorn being was too stressed. She doesn't know what to do. Good things came and stay, but why isn't Mio one of them?

_'She's engaged, dammit! It's been four years!' _

There were times when she just want to end her life, thinking that without her best friend, she's not worth anything.

_'If I can see Mio no longer, then what's the purpose of staying alive, anyway? I can't find her here, then what am I doing here in Tokyo?' _

You can never judge a person's emotion if you never felt their situation.

_'...just what am I thinking, pushing her to someone rather than telling her what I truly feel?'_

Ritsu hesitated on sliding the shojī open, it's like there's something stopping her from doing. She knows that this is Japan's royal headquarters, but why can't her body trust her surroundings?

_'Ugh. That Shigehito's right, I should just have fun...' _

Finally making her way through the entrance, her gaze fell upon the prince and a certain man with a familiar lady accompanying them. The lustrous moonlight shone upon Ritsu's long lost best friend in an almost naked state.

_'No...'_

* * *

**O/N: Yay! Was it bad? Good? Either way, I love you guys for reading...and I know I just destroyed the thrill moment...well, if there was any XD**

**NO. I seriously love those guys and gals who read my tangled tales! 3 3 3**

**The story's gonna end soon BUT there's a new fanfic of mine coming out at the early September! Yay! ^_^ **

**(Hint: What if their innocent play as 'Romeo' and 'Juliet' got tangled into their real world? Would it be just a school play? Or a blooming romance in the making?) **

**So, got excited? Oh well...**

**Bye! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Since Then

**NOTE!: FOR BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THIS TWISTED ROMANCE, PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER/S. *~nyaaaa* I SERIOUSLY RECOMMEND THAT SO YOU WOULDN'T GET LOST...BECAUSE THIS IS COMPLICATED IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PREVIOUS HAPPENINGS... *~nyaaas more* **

**Arigatogozaimasu, minna-san :3**

* * *

_**Chapter VI**_

_**'Since Then...'**_

* * *

Finally making her way through the entrance, her gaze fell upon the prince and a certain man with a familiar lady accompanying them. The lustrous moonlight shone upon Ritsu's long lost best friend in an almost naked state.

_'No...' _

Familiar lustrous raven locks cascading perfectly, not having the traditional nihongami. Known figure with a silky red tomesode slowly unveiling down her pleasurable body. Clear gray orbs widened, mirroring Ritsu's.

"R-Ritsu...", Akiyama Mio whispered to herself.

"I see you're here to enjoy, Tainaka-san", the prince greeted. "But before that, let me introduce this loyal man of mine!"

The unexpressed state of shock never dispersed from her eyes.

"This is Haru, Suzuki Haru. He's the best dealer, if you ask me!", the Suzuki laughed along. "Haru, this is Tainaka-san".

A dubious smirk from ear-to-ear from the stranger..or is he?

_'He's the man offering a geisha from that night...' _

_"I see you're interested, sir", the man grinned from ear-to-ear. "Care for a 'one night stand' with her?"_

_'He was offering M-Mio...' _

"Well Tainaka-san...", Haru started.

_'His voice, I heard it before...' _

_"Just get over here! His Highness might get mad!" _

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Haru, Suzuki Haru..."

_'Suzuki Haru...'_

_"Suzuki Haru-san", Mio smiled. "He's my fiancé..." _

"You see that raven-haired girl? I hooked her away from her stupid best friend from the province! They really thought I loved her! Ha!", Haru laughed hysterically.

Well, not for long...

A tear rolled down her best friend's cheek, which was seen by the stunned tycoon. She finally understood.

"So you're Mio's fiancé. Unfortunately for you, the 'stupid best friend' wants to take her back..."

The harmonicist could hold back her anger no longer as she sent her fist flying through the man's face, sending horror on the prince's formerly lustful visage.

Mio came rushing onto Ritsu, hugging her from behind. "R-Ritsu!"

The Tainaka immediately left Haru alone and returned her best friend's hug. "M-Mio? I...I'm so s-sorry! W-What did he do?!"

Holding back tears isn't a good idea as rivers came down both of their eyes.

_'"I'm sure to be there when you perform, so there's no need to feel nervous. On the front seat, Mio! I'm sure to watch you in Tokyo!"' _

_'She really did perform in Tokyo, and I really was supposed to be on front seat...but this...how ironic...' _

"SEPARATE THE TWO. NOW!"

Soon after, the prince's men came bursting from the door and did what they were told.

Knees buckling. Hands shaking. Mind filled with the worst. And heart filled with nothing but agony. Mio wrapped her arms around her savior, wanting them to escape this purgatory at this moment and tell Ritsu her still hidden feelings. But why did the deflowered maiden hadn't approached the harmonicist earlier of she needed the latter this much?

"R-R-RITSU!"

"M-MIO, I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO. NOT AGAIN!"

Harsh cries and holds roamed the small room. Ritsu held Mio tight. Like she never held no one in her arms before. Her arms were strong as steel. But the men were stronger...

"GET THOSE FILTHY HANDS OF YOURS OFF HER! M-MIOOOO!"

"N-NO! RITSU!"

Near to hopelessness, Ritsu charged to take Mio's hand and swiftly get out of this hell. But the odds are not in her favor...

"NO MIO!", screaming, Ritsu sent her fists flying once more, jabbing the stomachs of the men. But her skills were useless, as she was greatly outnumbered.

Suzuki finally got up and punched Ritsu straight in the face, leaving the mistakable lady's face to bleed much. "Heh, how sappy", another punch.

"This is quiet a reunion, isn't it?", another mischievous smirk.

"Tie the bitch tightly up the post...", ordered the prince.

"Why YOU!-" Suzuki stroke his gun on her head, revealing a dangerous Type 94 Handgun. But inspite of being hit on the head with a steel-filled matter, she didn't lose her consciousness. Yet her bleeding head can't be dismissed...

"You're really a hard head, ain't ya?" Ritsu was ruined. Physically and mentally. Blood dripping from her mouth and opened scars. Her body was giving up on her, she can't feel her legs anymore, where they broken already? Her once piercing golden eyes started to see fuzziness however, she could clearly see that Mio's suffering.

_'No...' _

It was the same feeling she had back then when she was at the dark alley.

_'...the naked girl was...M-Mio...' _

But this was different, she can't do anything...

"...Ahh! S-Stay away from m-me!", Mio kicked the incoming prince's face. But her leg was caught.

"There's no runnin' away...". A devilish tone.

"MIO! MIO!", Ritsu leaned forward, despite the pain of being tied. The black-haired lass ran for the post and hugged her beloved companion, desperately seeking for salvation. But she too, knows that the thought was impossible.

Blood mixed with tears, her dim amber eyes searched for reasons from the prince she trusted. "Why...a-are you doing this t-to us?"

As he came closer, Shigehito spoke. "You see, this is a royal secret. You really shouldn't be involved in this matter, I told you, you should be the one enjoying this night. But since you and Aki-chan seems close, I had to shut you up instead...", he paused.

"Since you already know about it, as if you're gonna come out alive, I have to tell you these. I already bought your friend here from her 'fiancé'...guess you know what will happen next..."

Then the Suzuki came holding his gun. Pointing his firearm at Ritsu, Haru warned. "And you shall not interfere...unless you want her lifeless..."

"P-Please have mercy on her...d-don't hurt her..." Shigehito took Mio forcibly in his arms.

"Huh? Hurt her?", Shigehito laughed. "I think I'm gonna make her enjoy this..."

The prince fondled with the gray eyed girl's breasts in front of the helpless Tainaka, stripping Mio slowly and licking her shoulders which sent the latter screaming for help.

"Look at this, Tainaka!", Shigehito forced Ritsu to look in their way. The said person only hit her head against the post she's tied to, screaming and crying from both pain and agony, seeing her childhood life being sexually harrassed in front of her. It is hopeless to fight back...

"M-Mio...no, he can't do this..he..", all the golden-eye could do was plead, wishing that this turn of unfaithful events was just part of her nightmares. And hopefully, she would soon wake up and see a happy 10-year old Akiyama Mio holding a flower and singing a lullaby to her, just as always. They would laze around their little town even though it wasn't spring. She would feel her heart pounding non-stop whenever she see her best friend smile. Embrace her like always and playing the harmonica just for the former, simultaneously hiding her romantic intentions behind the friendly gestures. But the bliss of the those days ended since a long time ago.

"P-Please...take everything from m-me...take m-my money, b-business and properties. But p-please don't hurt Mio. I-I'm begging you...p-please don't...", the tycoon cried hard.

She couldn't imagine things would go like this. Nor she couldn't imagine the prince doing unlawful things, behind his friendly mask and especially enslaving her best friend.

"Your money? Properties? Ha! We have those, and also girls!", Suzuki licked his lips.

She didn't imagine that Mio would became a slave. A sex slave for so many people. Losing her sacred virginity to tons of men in exchange for money.

A lot of men touched her but never did anyone wiped a single tear rolling down her face every night of sin. A geisha that entertains men in a way that would settle someone's night in lusty ecstasy.

_"I see you're interested, sir. Care for a 'one night stand' with her?" _

_'...All this time...Mio was being s-sold...' _

"AAHHH! NOOO!", Mio screamed as Shigehito pinned her down the nearby bed.

"N-NOOO! PLEASE S-STOP..."

"Hey Haru, help me here will ya? My pay would be wasted if I don't enjoy her just as much!", saying this, the Suzuki tied the raven-haired arms and legs tightly with ropes to the head and footboards.

With a swift and strong hand, the prince ripped the tomesode uncovering Mio's body. Mio screamed and cried even more, defenselessness booming in her voice. Ritsu tried her best to avert her eyes away from the gruesome scenario but the screams and the disturbance of the moving bed eliminates the sanity left in her.

"N-NOOOOO! MIO!"

"PLEASE S-STOP IT!"

Shigehito played with Mio's body, he touched her body with filth all over, in front of Ritsu, who never stopped begging him to stop. He never did stop his ill motives, he even invited every men in the room on Mio. Someone completely ripped her undergarments as men in the inaudible cabin feast around her body of a goddess. Someone licking her neck, someone else sucking and fondling her breasts, someone else caressing her slick back. Mio was utterly traumatized.

This was her forced 'job' since she moved to Tokyo, but sensing that her loved one was watching her left her eyes open while tears continue to flow down.

Ritsu went wild. Anger bursting in her eyes. She leaned back and forth to loosen the rope but to no avail, it never budged, only wounding her wrists.

"Mio...no...", along with the dripping blood, her voice came to whisper. All she can do was whisper and pray. But where's the god she's praising in the scene?

It's like the gods were sleeping for eternity.

Screams filled with grim from the preys was never heard again for the intensity of their voices was useless against the predators in the cabin.

"I finally found you...why is this happening?"

All she wanted was for Mio to perform here in Tokyo in front of a cheering crowd, with her on the front seat. Even if the chance of them falling in love with each other would never exist...

_'Was that too much to ask...?' _

To perform in Tokyo but not in front of lecherous men that fate ironically planned.

Right in the moment, all she wanted was to erase the tormenting grin across Shigehito and Haru's face and to take her suffering best friend out of their raping eyes, to make her cheerful again, to bring back the Mio she lost against the masked fiancé.

Desperation got her head hanging low and eyes shut, never wanting to see their painful present.

_"YES, THAT'S WHY I LIKE YOU!" _

"...she does..she feels the same..."

The great realization suddenly hit her hard.

_"I really love the way you play your harmonica, Ritsu. It makes everything more captivating" _

_"I really, really love the way you play your harmonica. It lifts negative emotions to turn into positive ones..." _

"She loves the way I play my harmonica..."

_"MiTsu...?" _

_"I'm crying b-because I'm very h-happy, silly..."_

"...Mio doesn't want this...she needs...me..."

_"B-But Ritsu! I don't w-want to be f-far away f-from y-you!" _

"She needs me by her side not this...this man. But why would she hide from me all these past years and bumps on the street?"

As realization came to kick her hopeless spirit, the will to stand up for her and Mio increased.

_"Anything for my Mio-chan"_

"...Even so, I'll risk everything for her. This is the will that was etched in my heart since the very first time I saw fell for her..."

_"P-Pinky swear?" _

"Yeah, Mio. I'll have to see your bright smile again, I never get enough of it..."

_"Y-Yeah. Thank y-you, R-Ritsu..."_

Snapping her eyes open, letting the golden-hazel orbs of her reflect the newfound anger boiled inside her heart. _'She isn't some toy...stay away from her...' _

The gods of her prayers finally heard her as the rope envelong her hands and feet suddenly ripped with the pressure she gave. The fury burning in her nerves was released as the harmonicist's fists with swift kicks came in contact with the henchmen, not even letting a single breath escape before they were knocked out cold on the hard wood along with their blood tracing out from open wounds.

The prince was never this petrified before. Even though he had witnessed blood-curdling battles before._ 'H-How can s-someone be this...strong?' _

Considering that the hazel-haired was helplessly tied tightly to a post whilst watching the abuse of her long lost friend. Although scarred and bloody, Ritsu was undoubtly unstoppable now.

_'W-What...?' _

Unimaginably horror-struck at the thought of Ritsu absolutely coming for him any time soon, Japan's prince secretly slipped out of the cabin. _'I have to let the my force take that Tainaka's head off...along with her friend...' _

But someone was left inside that was a hindrance to their escape from hell.

"R-Ritsu...?", Mio weakly crawled across the bed as the gray orbs of hers search for her long lost love.

"M-Mio! Don't worry, I'll be with you soo-"

"No one interferes with my decisions, Tainaka. NO ONE.", Suzuki's right foot had sent the golden-eyed across the room.

He walked in front of the fallen being and stepped on Ritsu's throat with more pressure each passing second.

Ritsu tried to spit out words. "S-Stop. W-Why...?", digging her nails through the man's skin.

"Even after all these years, you're still that clueless farmer's child. Heh."

A dubious smirk.

"Sure, sure. You've been the Ojou-sama's lover, plus...", he paused and looked at Mio, seemingly sending the next sentences for the naked girl wrapped with blankets. "...you've been chased by the Kotobuki heiress repeatedly before. Heck, it was like she was courting you!"

A wicked laugh.

"Hah! You're seriously a handsome chick, huh? Man, had she seduced you some time before?", Haru just watched the Tainaka sent daggers through her glare. "Although she had been married to the prince now, I knew that she had been making moves to you...and you, AS ALWAYS, respond in kind, right?"

The Tainaka stared at Mio. Looked her in the eyes, only to see utmost...hurt coloring her widened steel-eyes.

_'Mugi seduced Ritsu...As always?...In kind?..' _

And it seems like those steel orbs melted as tears yet again flooded her vision. '_W-Why am I...Just w-why am I c-crying? She...she musn't know...'_ With this as thoughts, she hastily wiped her tears away. _'...A-And I couldn't d-do anything...' _

But Ritsu already knew, she already saw the ache which the former tried to conceal.

"N-No! I don't! I won't do such filthy thing!", she burned the man with her eyes. "I dumped her a long time ago, cut my ties I had with her..."

"Oh really, Tainaka-dono? Then what happened at the corridor? Between the two of you, behind the back of Shigehito? Is that some kind of new business you're runnin'? A sluty one, perhaps?"

"R-Ritsu...? Is th-this...?", Mio could hold her questions no longer.

Horridness engulfed Ritsu. She hadn't do such immoral thing. Even if she hadn't do the accused crime, she felt guilt pang her, too much that her mouth couldn't speak up. Seeing her lost love cry, even indirectly, because of her broke her heart again.

The silver-haired traitor spoke up once more.

"Oh Mio, can't you see from the start that I'm only after your goddess-like body and the money for it, hmm?" His black orbs reflected disgustness when she looked in Mio's way. "If only there was someone out there who truly loves you for who you are..."

"I DO love her with all my heart!", Ritsu abruptly leaped up, crushing Haru's crotch in the process. 'This is too much, Haru...'

"That 'someone out there' is me, you sick bastard!", she punched him nonstop until her knuckles were trembling.

With gentleness flashing through her eyes, she faced the crying raven-haired.

"And Mio...", she paused. "It has always been me. I always looked through the distance. I've been falling for you, since we were little. It has always been that way..."

"R-Ritsu...I-"

But Haru got up behind the golden-eyed's back...with a sharp dagger.

"-Behind you!"

_'All this time...she felt the same way. She loves me the way I love her. But I've been useless. Ritsu, I've been a burden to you...until now...' _

The Akiyama brought her weak feet together and took the pain of the deadly weapon in her shoulder for the one she lost 7 years ago for the man who turned her dreams into ashes.

She pushed Ritsu to the side, claiming the blade of the killer. She fell down. And yet again, blood was shed...

"Ooh, how tragic this love must be? Hah!"

"Mi...M-Mio...?"

_'N-No...this c-can't be...' _

Ritsu hugged the girl of her dreams.

"And for the tragedy to end...", his black eyes targeted Ritsu along with the point of his gun. "...the grand finalé must come forth..."

"I love y-you too, R-Ritsu. The s-same way. I'm s-sorry..I...I couldn't d-do anything..."

_'..And I know for sure that I'm not gonna let, even your soul, go...without me...' _

Golden eyes saw and bloody hands caught a hold of the fallen dagger. But then...

A fire of a gun echoed through.

Was it too late?

A loud thud of a fallen figure.

New blood was offered. For Ritsu was too quick. She turned around in split-second, and with utmost fury and the need for revenge, she let justice roll in her hands. Furious hands led the dagger to his heart. To Suzuki's dark heart. And the gunshot targeted no one but the roof. But then no one was happy...

Guilt and remorsefulness enveloped her.

_'...I can't touch Mio with such filthy hands...' _

But if it was for Mio...

_'I desired to kill...' _

"SURROUND THE CABIN!"

Stomping of feet... Soldiers charging near... Swords can be heard...

"It's a-alright, R-Ricchan..."

"NOW!"

_'If I would take her away from this purgatory...Mio might survive...' _

Ritsu's protective arms once shielded her best friend from harm. She dressed Mio in her coat and carried the black-haired the bridal way, charging through the shojī. But the odds were greater than her for they were surrounded by armed men.

"Think you'll slip off my finger that easy, Tainaka?", the prince confronted them again, yet he did not figure out what the golden-eyed was made of.

Ritsu ran.

With Mio in her arms, under the starless sky. To a place where neither of them knew.

She just ran as fast as she could, miraculously avoiding the attacks and traps, with the moonlight illuminating their way.

"What?! CHASE HER!"

She just ran across the dawn of Tokyo.

Her golden-amber irises pierced through the way. With zero chance of giving up. "Hang on a little longer, Mio. We will be safe soon! Just like the old days..."

Opened scars, pressured wrists, bloody head and hands...though she doesn't want to succumb to the devil's wishes, her body betrayed her mind.

As knees went weak and wounds started to bleed once more, she went down on her knees. And tears flooded her vision.

"I'm not w-worthy of your h-heart, Ritsu", a crestfallen smile. "...That's the r-reason why I a-avoid you even i-if I already know it w-was you..."

Tears poured down.

"N-No! Don't s-say that..."

"I w-was used by many m-men...I'm n-nothing but a girl c-covered with grime. I love you so m-much...but y-you deserve someone b-better...Ritsu..."

"S-Someone else would only s-scar me, but w-with you, I'm in peace..Please M-Mio..."

"But R-Ritsu...there's no r-running away...", cried Mio, as she kneeled in front of her savior.

"B-But Mio..! I...I can do this. W-We can make it t-through, right? I...I'm not g-gonna lose you again..."

"You s-stole my heart since w-we were y-young..." Reminscing the sweet yesterday made her smile. "But n-now, a t-toy for men...I h-have become..."

"Look, M-Mio. I d-don't care about that...I love you and y-you have t-to know that..."

The soldiers charge.

Their time slowly dies...

"Captain! THEY'RE HERE!"

But the moment lasts...yet time quickly fades...

"There's o-only one thing that I..I never h-have given into any m-man..."

The position of guns...

Just like how the sun from the past witnessed their pure and innocent love when they were young, the sun now displayed its glorious golden-red rays of the dawn, two distant friends discovered what true and ever-lasting love really was. The light illuminated their innocence as Mio pulled Ritsu in a chaste kiss filled with the treasured love she had since the first time she saw the tawny-haired, and Ritsu responded just as much, with everything she had kept locked inside of her lonesome heart, those that was locked because she doesn't know that her best friend needs her too, because of deep longing. Through the rolling tears, the love they have outmatched the pain of being separated for so long. The pain of vanishing in this world in any minute. But what was torment here if they were going together?

The kiss was equal to the delusions and dreams of the unspoken romance for so many years. Words could never explain the gift of true love.

"FIRE!"

'The sun witnessed the unbreakable vow between the two best friends. The two children who you never expected to know what innocent, pure and true love really is. The two people that are both too oblivious to what the other feels. If ever they would know about it, what would happen? Would the vow be broken and never to be fixed even by eternity? Would they live happily ever after with each other like those of the fantasies we read?'

Their romance travelled beyond time and unmeasurable distance and can never be outmatched nor broken. Because they have fallen true for each other...

_**'Since then...'**_

* * *

**_NOTE!: The disgracefulness of Geishas and Emperors in my stories ( _****_Enchanted_****_, Princess Mio's mother and Akiyama-tennou-sama and _****_Since then..._****_), DOESN'T REFLECT MODERN JAPAN AT ALL. It's just the Author-sama's complicated imagination. _****_OtakuLoverlord21_****_'s just writing what she wants for her stories. Arigatogozaimasu..._**

* * *

**O/N: Wrap it up! Arigatogozaimasu, minna-san! ^_^ for staying up with me-err, my fanfics, rather T~T anyway, I'm really happy for the reviews I got.**

** But you know *squirming* I would be happier if you guys give reviews more~ *squirms more***

**^_^ REVIEWS PLEASE! ^_^**

**TT^TT I don't care if I got axes, maces, daggers, swords, arrows, chains or even boulders for a negative review. I just want to know whether you like my fanfic or not! TT~TT**

**P. S. Traffic stats doesn't make me less sad...I feel alone :'(**

**And oh, Whispered Words you say, well...I'm gonna update soon! Yay! ^_^ (pssst...did you guys know that promises are meant to be broken? Har har :)) But hey, the said fanfic is soooooooo long, I think I might have to add future sequels, yeah? :D **

**OtakuLoverlord21 loves you all. Like seriously. 143**

**:3 :3 :3**


End file.
